Not another normal hunting trip
by Sleepybutterfree
Summary: During a hunting trip, Arthur and his manservant are attacked by a group of ex-druids. The two cannot escape and prevent their plan to kill Uther without magic, forcing Merlin reveal his secret to Arthur. Magic reveal, no spoilers. The plot is complete, but i am still posting a few post-reveal drabbles.
1. Attacked once again

**Mm hello.. The plot for this have been bothering me for a while, so i decided to post it already. haha.**

**This has no beta, so there might be mistakes. I'd like it if you pointed any of them out. And yeah, REVIEW I didn't realize when i was just lurking around, but now i know that reviews make authors happy**.** Gimme your love.**

**Me not own Merlin. If i did there would be no 5x13.**

* * *

To say Merlin was annoyed would be an understatement. He had to follow the stupid clotpole in the forest for yet another hunting trip, on this hot day when any other sane person would hide away from the sun, all for the prince to satisfy his need to kill animals. He couldn't understand what pleasure one could take from hunting and murdering cute deer or pretty bunnies; it certainly wasn't for food, as the prince had more than enough food back at the castle. _'That is where i should be right now, not here, with the prat. If he wishes to hunt he should do so __alone__.'_

As he failed to catch anything again, Arthur turned his head and gave Merlin an annoyed glare as he spoke, accusation evident in his voice "_Mer_lin, you are scaring them away. Could you please be less _loud_? I am beginning to believe that you are doing all this on purpose."

Actually, yes he was. He was deliberately making noise to scare them away. Hey, he couldn't just let the prat _kill_ them! But he wasn't going to tell him that.

"I don't know, _sire_. Maybe your ego is just louder than usually."

"Merlin!"

The prince was ready to retort, to threaten his servant with some (ridiculous) chore, when some almost unnoticeable sound made him stop. He recognized it all too well, for it wasn't the first time bandits have attacked them. He hissed to Merlin, to stop him from being so loud, and he moved his hand to his sword's hilt as he glanced around, searching for the source of the suspicious sound.

"What is it, _sire_? Ready to kill another -"

"Merlin, be silent!"

"You can't just order me that all the time, prat. Would it hurt to-"

"Please"

Merlin stopped suddenly, worried, knowing that it was not like Arthur to actually ask him nicely for once, and as he looked as his friend he noticed the worry written all over his master's face. He shut his mouth close as he became more alert, ready to use his magic to protect Arthur if it was needed. And needed it was, because, not too long after they both stopped, an arrow was shot way too close to Arthur's head,in Merlin's opinion, and some men who didn't exactly looked like bandits started running towards them, drawing their swords and attacking.

Merlin ran behind a three, and as Arthur started fighting them, the warlock started using his magic to drop branches on their heads, or to make them trip and fall. The prince remained oblivious to all of this, believing that he was the one protecting both of them while Merlin was hiding like the girl he was. Nevermind that Merlin had no training with a sword, Arthur kept accusing and mocking his servant in his head, as he defeated more and more men.

But, just as both of them were ready to celebrate their victory, fate proved to have other plans as a great force threw Arthur away, making him hit a three.

_'A sorcerer'_ thought Merlin. He cursed his luck as he checked if the prince was alright. His eyes were still open but he didn't move. The sorcerer was obviously using his magic to keep him there. _'This is bad'_ he thought. There was no way he could use his magic without giving away who he really was. He would either save Arthur but be convicted to death, or keep his secret but let both of them be captured.

_'There is not really a choice'_ He knew that there was no way he was going to risk his friend's life, even if it would mean that he would be killed. But he didn't get to actually do anything, because during his internal conflict he didn't see one of those who attacked getting closed and hitting him hard on his head, making him lose consciousness.

* * *

The next time he opened his eyes, he found himself tied to a tree and gagged. Next to him was Arthur, in a similar situation, who seemed to be still asleep. As he studied the prince more he noticed many injuries, that would probably make him weak, not that he could defeat any sorcerer anyway.

It took two hours for the other side of the coin to finally wake, and even then he looked tired. _'And he calls _me_ lazy'_ thought Merlin, but as he thought more about it, Arthur was too weakened, even with those injuries he got during the fight. _'Perhaps he is enchanted?'_

"Me'lin.. What.."

"There was a sorcerer with them, who used his magic to knock you out and capture us both. Actually, I think there might me more sorcerers there."

"You should have ran away."

"And allow you to be captured? Please, Arthur, you would be lost without me."

"Merlin. If you did ran away, it would have taken you only half an hour to get back to the castle, and tell my father that i was in danger. Now it would take much longer for him to start worrying, and it would be harder for him to find me. Also, he won't know there are sorcerers involved."

"Oh.. Well i didn't think about it that way. But do you really think that a mere servant could escape from an army and a sorcerer?" said Merlin, avoiding the fact that he _wasn't_ "just a servant", and could indeed escape if he wanted to. But he wouldn't anyway. He could protect Arthur better than any army, after all it was his destiny.

"Well, i thought you got some skills for running away, after all you do that all the time, like the scared girl you are."

"Well excuse me _sire_, for not being trained in fighting since i was 5 years old."

"Even with training you would be the same."

"Prat"

"Useless idiot"

"Dollophead"

"Moron"

Their argument would have continued for some time, but it was interrupted by the arrival of the sorcerer who captured them, together with two men. "Be quiet." was said by a tall pale man covered in druid clothes, glaring with his brownish eyes at the two.

"You! Who are you, and what do you want?" screamed the prince, despite the pain and nausea he felt.

"Who i am does not matter right now, prince Arthur, though if you must now, i once was a druid but i no longer am."

"Why?" asked the warlock, who was silent until now.

"Because i disagreed with them. They keep believing in fairy tales about a powerful king who will take the right choices, and just wait for that moment to come. I will not watch my kind be killed anymore, while hoping that one day the great Emrys and the Once and Future King will make everything right again. I will do it myself."

"What does that have to do with capturing us?"

"Ah, but you will see." said the sorcerer. He came closer to the two and got one lock of hair from each of them, holding it with one hand while holding a strange stone with the other. He then started talking in the language of the old religion, and the stone glowed. _"Awændan hie, behƿierfan ansien fram tpegen mann. Awændan hie, behƿierfan ansien fræm tƿiegen mann."_

Merlin's eyes widened as he watched the two's faces change, until they looked like him and Arthur. And as he looked at Arthur, he found the face of one of the men watching him back, instead of Arthur.

"You will both leave right now. You must behave like the prince and his manservant, until i give you other instructions." When the one with his face answered, he heard his own voice coming out of the man's mouth.

Turning to the two prisoners, the sorcerer added "Oh don't worry young prince. They will not fail to trick everybody. We have spied you long enough to know how they are to behave. We will kill Uther and claim the throne, and after we do, you are free to go. Unlike your father, we will not accuse you because of the sins of someone else."

"These two will wear your faces from now on. Only their death will allow you to regain your own looks, and I'm not about to allow that."

"You will not defeat us, sorcerer. My father will know that there is something wrong."

"We will see, young prince. _Macian wæc_! " The spell made the two faint again, and the sorcerer left to prepare for their plans.

* * *

Merlin's head hurt, _really_ hurt, and he felt dizzy. He opened his eyes and looked around; they were no longer tied to the trees, they were now inside some room, in a bed, and their arms were free. When he checked for Arthur he saw him looking at him with worry evident in his eyes. _'For once, the prat woke up first.'_ thought Merlin, as he got up and went to the door.

"Don't waste your time._ I_ couldn't open it." said the prince, sighing. The room had no windows, so the only way to get out would be trough the door. "It must be enchanted.." he added.

Merlin cursed, and took in the rest of the room; there was a table with some food and water on it, the bed, another, smaller door, probably for a bathroom. It was obvious that they were not going to kill them. _'The sorcerer _will_ probably release us after he gets the throne, though he might never give us our faces back.'_

"So.. what now?" asked Arthur, with a resigned tone.

"I dunno. We defeat them?"

"_How_? They are sorcerers, _Mer_lin. And even if we do get away, nobody will believe us. They won't know it's us!"

"Well, he _did_ say that if we kill the two fakes, we will get our bodies back."

"We _can't_ kill them!"

"Well then what should we do? Stay there, wait for them to **kill your father** and then release us?!"

"I don't know.."

"Well, i do."

"What?" asked Arthur, but Merlin turned around, making it obvious that he was not going to answer any other question.

'Their plan is a clever one, but they made a mistake: they underestimated me.' Yes, Arthur can't break the door, but he can easily get out with a spell. Yes, Arthur can't defeat their army, but he can take them all in a fight. Yes, Arthur can't kill the two fake ones, but he can. How didn't the sorcerer realize that he is Emrys he couldn't understand, but he would take advantage of his mistake. 'It's about time the prat knew about all i did for him.'

"Arthur" he said, confident, though deep down was a huge fear, fear of how Arthur would react. He didn't really fear execution right now, after all Arthur wasn't really a prince. No, what he feared was his friend to fear him. To think of him differently.

"We are going to run, Arthur. We wont let them to kill your father."

"I want to do so too, but _how_? We can't, Merlin. Whatever stupid plan you think you have, it will not. work."

"No Arthur._ You_ can't win against them, but _i_ can."

"What? _Mer_-"

"No, listen to me you prat. Please. I wanted you to know this. I am sorry i kept this secret, lied to you for so long, but believe me when i tell you that i kept it a secret since the day i was born. I never told anyone, and i was afraid you would stop thinking of me as your friend if you knew. Please, promise me you will hear me out before you take any decision."

"Merlin..What are you talking about?"

"Please, Arthur!"

"Fine! I swear."

"Thank you." said Merlin, and Arthur watched him, waited for him to tell him what this big secret is, but Merlin kept silent, his expression betraying his fear. Arthur have never seen his servant this scared, and it hurt. He wouldn't ever admit it, but it hurt him to know that Merlin feared him.

Arthur was so preoccupied by the notion that perhaps Merlin didn't trust him as much as he trusted him that he almost missed it when his servant opened his mouth and started speaking.

"Arthur.. I... have m-"

But Arthur didn't hear the rest of the sentence, because the door suddenly opened and the sorcerer entered the room.

"I see you are both awake now. Good. Just so you know, you will be staying there for a while, so you better get comfortable. I will see to it that you have enough food and water, so you needn't worry about starving to death. As you can see, i am not Uther."

"I will not let you kill anyone." said Merlin, with more confidence than Arthur have ever seen.

"Oh? And how are you planning to do that? You are nothing but a mere servant. Not even your prince can defeat me, and he is actually capable of using a sword."

"I don't _need_ a sword."

"Ha! I would love to watch you try. Just what are you planning to do? Polish my armor until i die?"

But Merlin ignored his words, and he glanced at Arthur for a few seconds and then said,

"You are wrong."

"Excuse me? I fail to see anything wrong with what i just said."

"I am not 'just a servant', and i don't need a sword to defeat you. I am Emrys" he almost shouted. The sorcerer's expression turned to a shocked and disbelieving one, and he was ready to call it a bluff when Merlin raised his hand, and with a few muttered words his eyes turned gold and the sorcerer was sent backwards.

Merlin turned to his friend and looked him in his eyes, only to find shock and confusion in them, but he didn't get to say another word as the sorcerer returned, together with some of the other men who captured them.

Merlin rose to his feet, getting ready for the fight, trying to push all thoughts of Arthur to the back of his mind.

* * *

Arthur watched as Merlin, the sorcerer, his best friend, the man who lied to him, who practiced magic in Camelot, who couldn't trust him enough with this secret, who was loyal to him but who by all means should hate him, he watched him fight a large group of men, who used both sorcery and swords, and win. His clumsy idiotic manservant wasn't so clumsy or idiotic after all - yet another lie Arthur has believed.

_'Just what am i to do?'_ he wondered as he watched him easily win the fight. He couldn't think, couldn't focus, couldn't understand. So he decided to ignore it. Yes, he first had to save his father, and save Camelot. And then, when they both got back home, he would take Merlin to his room, and listen to him, as he promised.

But for now, they had to save their home. Because he didn't doubt that, magic or no magic, Merlin wished to defend their home just as much as him. It was such a Merlin thing to do, to save a place that would have him killed. But Merlin wasn't Merlin, he was a sorcerer, a liar who didn't trust Arthur as much as he hoped him to. God, he really should forget all this.

Merlin defeated all of them easily, though he felt more tired now. He didn't allow himself to rest though, he rushed to Arthur's side and, keeping his eyes fixed on the ground, he said "We have to go."

Arthur said nothing in return. He stood up and, together with Merlin, they left the room. Yes, they would worry about themselves later. For now, they had a kingdom to save.

* * *

******( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

* * *

**Well, that was it. Ah, also, i kind of had some extra funny-ish thingies happen. So.. yeah,**

**_Extras!_**

**_...Well.. i felt like doing this.._**

But, just as both of them were ready to celebrate their victory, fate proved to have other plans as a great force threw Hodor away, making him hit a tree.

_'Hodor'_ thought Hodor. He cursed his hodor as he checked if Hodor was alright. His eyes were still open but he didn't hodor. The hodor was obviously using his hodor to keep him hodor. _'Hodor'_ thought Hodor. There was no way he could use his hodor without giving away who he really was. He would either save Hodor but me convicted to hodor, or keep his hodor but let both of them be hodor.

_'Hodor'_ Thought Hodor.

* * *

"Arthur.. I... have m-"

But Arthur didn't hear the rest of the sentence, because the door suddenly opened and someone entered the room.

She was a young girl, taller than average, with green-gray eyes and really long brownish hair tied in a ponytail, wearing strange clothes: some pants and a weird tunic with a butterfly on it. She looked them both in the eye and basically screamed,

"GAWD. Just tell him already. Do you _really_ want it to happen like the canon?" and as she turned to the prince, she added "Dammit i seriously don't understand how you can't. figure. it. out. Just use your brain for once, it should be _obvious_!"

As she finished talking she literally disappeared, leaving behind only a cloud of smoke and two confused men.

* * *

**Yeah...No comment. Well in my defense (about the first two), i finished watching Game of Thrones recently. You probably wont really get him if you aren't a fan, but you should still find it funny. The third just sort of happened while i was rereading the story, though.**

**Alright so.. Seriously, review. I'd love to know that people apreciate this, and it isn't as bad as i think it is. I will continue it if it gets enough attention (though i might do so anyway.)**

_-Butter_


	2. Back home

**Hello! There is chapter 2. Do pay attention to these author notes please, they are super important! **

**BTW, there will be a few little SPOILERS for the episode where they meet Balinor. Only one small thing. IIRC that is the ending of the second season, so most of you should know what happens there!**

**What do i have to do to own Merlin? I don't own it right now, but i want to..**

* * *

As they both got out, they found themselves in the middle of the forest: they have been kept prisoners inside a small abandoned house that their abductors have probably found on their way.

Arthur hoped that they were using horses to transport them, so he started searching around the house hoping to find them tied to a tree somewhere, but he found nothing. He cursed, and started thinking of another plan, but got discouraged when he realized that the odds were against them getting back. _'We are in the middle of nowhere, with no idea which way Camelot is and with no horse. ' _Or so he thought.

Merlin, however, had no worry. They could get back home, quite easily. Because now, he was free to use his magic in front of the prince. He could tell that the prince believed that they had no chance. _'Even now, the prat doesn't realize just how much i can help.'_ Without saying a word, Merlin's eyes turned gold and he searched around, until he found the closest village.

"Come on, Arthur. There is a small village half an hour from here. Let's go!" He shouted to his friend, who, while searching for a way back, had forgotten to also consider the sorcerer.

Arthur, surprised by the warlock's power once again, left together with him, while pondering just how powerful was his friend. _'He used magic without saying a word. That shouldn't be possible.'_ But then again, Merlin shouldn't be a liar. Arthur wondered if he was going to wake up in his bed and find out that all this have been some weird dream.

The walk to the village was silent. Neither of them dared to say something, and both of them had something different on their minds. While Arthur was thinking of his manservant, Merlin was making a plan for defeating the two clones.

As they got to their destination, they saw that the place was indeed small. Only a few families lived there, but while their houses looked nothing like the ones back hone, or even the ones from Ealdor, they seemed capable of living by themselves. The two went to one of the houses, and knocked. An old lady answered the door, and was glad to offer them some food and directions. It wasn't much, but more than enough.

One hour later they left the village, thanking the woman for her help, now knowing where they had to go, and that without a horse it would take a day and a night to reach their destination. Arthur had accepted the fact that it would take them that long, knowing that they might be too late but hoping that wasn't the case.

Merlin however had other plans. While searching for the village he have also found a band of bandits, who had two good horses they could use. They were rather close to the village, probably planning to steal from the people here. _'Well, good thing we will steal their horses, then.'_

As they left the village he told Arthur of his plan, who was actually glad by the turn of events, and without a word just followed him until they found the bandits. They were resting and eating, not expecting to be attacked, and with a few muttered words Merlin made a sound in the forest and waited until most of them left to use his magic to untie the horses and will them to come their way silently.

Arthur was surprised by how subtly he tricked the bandits and stole their horses, and wondered if his servant have done something like this before. He remembered all the times they had luck during fights, how tree branches would fall on the enemy, or how they would trip or accidentally stab themselves, and became aware that perhaps not all of these have been just luck.

"You saved us. During our fights. You are the reason why we get so lucky." It wasn't a question, but a statement. A realization.

"Took you some time to figure that out" said Merlin, a hint of a smirk playing on his face.

Neither said another word, and got on their horses instead, making them run north, hoping that it would take them less than a day to reach Camelot, now that they had the horses. However, just as they were leaving the bandits returned and started chasing them, and Arthur was preparing to fight them when Merlin turned his head and made them all fly away.

They took a break a few hours later when Merlin found yet another village, only staying a few moments to allow the horses to rest. But when they were about to leave, Merlin suddenly stopped and told Arthur to wait, and started looking around.

"Merlin?"

"I think someone is following us."

"You can feel them?"

"It is a woman. I can feel her magic. She is a sorceress."

"She must have worked with the ones who kept us prisoners. You think you can win against her?"

"_Of course_." said Merlin with a confidence that no longer surprised Arthur.

The warlock got off of the horse and faced the other direction, raising his hand and speaking with a tone that Arthur have never heard in his manservant's voice before. It sounded..commanding.. Similar to the voice of a king who talked to his subjects. Hearing Merlin of all people use such a tone would have shocked him yesterday.

"Show yourself. I know you are following us."

"Very good, young sorcerer" said the unknown person with a mocking tone. She came closer to them, revealing her thin silhouette covered in druid robes, watching them with her blue eyes, full of confidence. Her head was covered but they could see a few hairs so they could tell that she was dark haired. "My name is Aryal, and i once was a druid until my master opened my eyes. He showed me that the druid teaching were nothing else than stories to tell their children. For my master, i will not allow you to reach Camelot."

"You think you can defeat me?" snorted Merlin, trying to intimidate her, but failing.

"Please. You are nothing like a kid, while i have been trained in magic since i was five. If i stayed with the druids, i would be a high priestess by now. I don't know what tricks you used to defeat my master and the ones guarding him, but they won't work on me."

"You are wrong. You may have been training in magic since you were five, but i was using my magic since i was born. I can and i will win against you."

"Born with magic? That is impossible. The druid teachings say Emrys is the only one capable of this."

"That's me" said Merlin amused, in a way that sounded like he was saying the most obvious thing.

"Please. You want me to believe that?" asked the sorceress, disbelief evident in her voice. But before she could say anything else she got pushed backwards by the warlock, who remembered that the two of them had no time to waste talking with random sorceresses who wished to kill them.

The two sorcerers engaged into a magical battle, and after a while it became obvious that Merlin would be victorious. But suddenly the woman began to smirk, as the started to say a few words in the language of the old religion, and four wyverns appeared out of nowhere and attacked her enemy.

Merlin was confused, since he knew that the sorceress haven't used dragonlord powers; he could tell that the words she said weren't in the language of the dragons.

"How did you do that?"

"That is none of your concerns, young, inexperienced sorcerer. Right now you should worry about these wyverns, who are about to defeat you." said Aryal, with new-found confidence and a wide smirk on her lips.

"You are once again underestimating me. They won't harm me or Arthur."

"You are still confident? Wiverns are powerful beasts."

"They are indeed, but they are also cousins of the dragons. And _I_ am a dragonlord." said Merlin, and then he turned to the wiverns and spoke to them, _**" Nun de ge dei s'eikein kai emois epe'essin hepesthai!"**_

The smirk left the sorceress' face, replaced by a scared, hopeless expression as she watched the wyverns obey Merlin. "You are a dragonlord?" she asked, shocked.

"Yes. And i am giving you this chance. Leave now, or i _will_ kill you" he said and once again threw her away with his magic. He waited a few seconds to see if she would fight back, then turned around and got back on his horse. He turned to tell Arthur that they should move, but the words died on his lips as he saw his friend's face.

"Arthur?" he asked instead, confused by his reaction.

"_You_ are a dragonlord?" his friend asked after a few moments.

"Oh yeah. And before you ask, i wasn't yet when the Great Dragon attacked Camelot, but i got my powers as we returned from Balinor and used them to stop the dragon from killing."

"Wait. You mean _I_ didn't kill it."

"No. But i made sure he would never attack Camelot again." he explained to Arthur, who still seemed to have something on mind. But, knowing that they had to get back to Camelot fast, he turned his face from Arthur and made his horse walk.

"How did you get your powers?" said the prince who followed Merlin.

"That.. is a story for another time. We have to get to Camelot." he said, making it clear to Arthur that he would have to wait for any answer. Not another word was said between the two, and by the end of the day they finally reached their home.

* * *

They got trough the gates without any problem, telling the guards they were visiting some relatives who lived there, and they headed straight to the castle. Arthur was glad that he was back in Camelot -he believed that he would never see his home or his father again- but he knew that the fight wasn't over. Though, he now knew that, with Merlin at his side, the fight will be over very soon.

They entered the castle and went to the prince's chambers, hoping to find the two 'clones' here, and Merlin used his magic to get rid of any guards he passed on their way. 'We really need better guards' thought Arthur as he watched the two guards in front of his room follow a sound made by his servant. 'No wonder so many prisoners escape'

They entered the room and were lucky enough to find both the fake prince and manservant there. They got on their feet as they saw them enter, but got no time to fight back as Merlin threw them with his magic. As they fell they hit their heads on the floor, making them unconscious.

Arthur got one of his swords and got closer to the two sleeping enemies, raised his weapon, and waited. Merlin understood why he was hesitating, for he was also feeling bad about this, killing two men while they were unconscious. But they were traitors, working for the men who captured them, they were planning to kill the king, and this was the only way for them to regain their true looks. So they both did what had to be done, but neither was happy about it. After they killed the two, their skin burned for a few seconds, and as it stopped they saw they had their true faces back, and the two dead men had theirs.

Arthur got changed into a new pair of clothes, and then he called the guards, telling them that the two men lying on the floor have attacked him, and he won.

Merlin left shortly after that, exhausted after the long journey, trusting Arthur to be capable of undressing himself this night. They both knew that the next day they would talk, and Arthur would finally take a decision, but for now they would rest.

* * *

**¯\_(ツ****)_/¯**

* * *

**Alright, there ya go. I KNOW i said i would wait to get more reviews, but i just had to post this now. Haha. Also, THERE WILL BE ONE MORE CHAPTER, where they talk about all this. Then i might also write a few more short things with silly funny things happening now that Arthur knows about Merlin's magic. **

**Now that we took care of that,**

**MORE EXTRA. HAHA**

"You are wrong. You may have been training in magic since you were five, but i was using my magic since i was born. I can and i will win against you."

"Born with magic? That is impossible. You are just a serving boy!"

"No, I AM YOUR FATHER!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO"

Arthur turned to Merlin, confused, and said "Wat. Merlin, you are _younger_ than her."

"Pffft. Dont be silly Arthur! I have magic, remember?"

-Butter


	3. The conclusion

**Yep. LAST CHAPTER. There ya go!**

**Dammit the chapters get shorter and shorter.. **

**Me not own.**

**ALSO, i will set this story COMPLETE, since the plot ended. However, i will be posting random filler-ish drabbles post-fic about whatever. If you guys want, that is. Which means that you have to tell me by REVIEWING. SO, i suggest you still follow this, even if it will say complete. **

* * *

The sorcerer woke up the next day relaxed; he had imagined this day so many times, the day when Arthur would know about his magic and he would wait for his decision. He thought he would be scared. Terrified! Arthur could kill him for all he knew! But instead he found himself calm, trusting in his friend's decision, and prepared to accept whatever decision the prince would take. Yes, if he decided to execute him, he would let his friend. He wasn't going to run away, to make Arthur think he was just another sorcerer who manipulated him.

'Maybe my death will prove to him my loyalty..'

He got changed into a new pair of clothes, straightened his neckerchief around his neck and made sure his hair looked acceptable. _'Perhaps Arthur is right. I am such a girl sometimes!'_ He took a few seconds to think of this new revelation, only to dismiss it because, hey! There was no way that prat was actually right about something!

He left Gaius' chambers and went to the kitchens to get a plate with breakfast for the prince, making sure there is more than enough -hey, maybe food will make his friend more indulgent!- and headed to the prince's rooms. Once he got there he found his friend already awake, and since the other just kept staring off into space without acknowledging his servant's presence, he put the food on the table and said, quietly, "Arthur?"

Merlin found himself no longer sure that everything would be alright, now that he was there with Arthur who seemed to ignore him completely. As the prince kept doing whatever he was doing, he wound himself growing more irritated by his behavior, and before he could stop himself, he said, using his usual sarcastic tone, "Oi, you prat! Not sure if you noticed, but im here!"

It seemed to work because Arthur now turned to look at him, and with a casual tone he said, "Ah, Merlin. Sit." The other obeyed, and then they both spent a few seconds with their own thought until Arthur spoke again.

"Merlin."

"Y.. yes, sire.." said the warlock slowly.

"So.. You have magic. " said the prince.

"Yup. " confirmed Merlin, surprised.

"Powerful magic. "

"Mhm. "

After a few more awkward moments passed, Arthur spoke again, saying one of the last things Merlin expected from him. "Alright. "

Stupefied, the sorcerer fixed the other with his gaze as he said "Alright?!"

"Yes, Merlin. Is there something wrong with your hearing?" asked Arthur, who, despite his mocking tone was actually concerned. Not that he would ever admit that!

"Uh.. so.. That is all? Just "alright" ? No hurt? No anger? No 'how dare you Merlin?' or 'Never ever talk with me Merlin?' or 'I will tell my father, Merlin?' "

"Do you want me to do that?" asked the prince, amused, trying to hide a smirk but failing.

"Uh, no. No! 'Alright' is just enough!" said the warlock with a panicked tone, though a smile was forming on his own face as well.

"So.." said Arthur after a while.

"So...?" copied Merlin.

"My father is still the king. Just because i know doesn't mean you can go around practicing magic freely" said the blonde, also muttering a "yet" that Merlin didn't catch.

"Of course."

"And you must inform me of everything going on from now on. And tell me how you used your magic until now."

"Uh.. of course Arthur but.. If i may ask," the warlock said, stopping to wait for confirmation. As the other nodded his head he continued, "Why are you fine with this? Me having magic? I expected you to at least put me in the stocks for this.."

"I had a lot of time to think over this. I can tell you are not evil. I could see that you were powerfull -which also proves the evil part, since you had so many opportunities to kill me or my father. And.. I guess things started to fall into place. I haven't figured it all out, but i understood enough to tell that you are just you: Merlin, my idiot manservant who choose to practice magic in the one place that hated sorcery the most. Magic or no magic, you are an idiot."

"I didn't choose magic. I was born with it." corrected Merlin.

"What? Is that even possible?"

"Yes, Arthur. I could move things with my head before i could learn to talk. I was sentenced to death from the day i took my first breath."

Arthur's face fell and he felt his heart filling with guilt -even if it was his father's fault that Merlin had to experience something like that- as his mind created an image of a young dark-haired boy, who was afraid that he will one day be killed because of who he was. He swore, right then, that one day Merlin would not have to feel that kind of pain anymore. But that day could not be today, or tomorrow, so for now he gave his best friend an apologetic look and said, "I'm sorry, Merlin."

The warlock just smiled and shook his head, as if to say that his friend had nothing to be sorry for, and then said with a grin "I'm just glad you know. Won't have to wait until your back is turned to save your royal backside now."

The prince grinned too, and punched him playfully in the arm, and then demanded that Merlin tells him stories of all his exciting adventures. They kept talking as much as they could, until Arthur finally had to leave to fulfill his duties as a prince, promising to ask Merlin for more as soon as he would have any little free time.

Weeks later, when they faced the next magical attack they managed to win the battle with ease. And years later, when his father passed out and the prince now became the King of Camelot, he made sure that his first act was to get rid of the ban on magic and to give his friend, best friend, his brother the position as a Court Sorcerer of Camelot.

And even later, they would both watch as the lands of Albion were united, thanks to King Arthur, the Once and Future King, and his trusted Court Sorcerer, Emrys.

* * *

**Spells and annoyed princes- Post-reveal drabble #1**

Arthur glared annoyed at his secret sorcerer, who regarded him with a sheepish smile on his face. His eyes looked from the idiot to the mess he found in his room and back to him, as he felt his face heating up in anger. "Merlin."

The servant in question winced, before trying to fake a neutral tone and say, "Ah Arthur.. What are you doing here?"

"What am i doing here?! What happened here?"

"Uh.. I might have been practicing a spell and-"

"You were WHAT?"

"Uh.. I can fix it?"

"You better will. And then you may think about just how important it is to keep your magic secret while you spend the following hours in the stables." Merlin just winced again before he followed his friend's orders quietly.

* * *

**(◡‿◡✿)**

* * *

**Yep. There you go. NOW. IMPORTANT STUFF HERE! PAY ATTENTION. As i already said, i plan to post more of these random stories of random silly things post-reveal. SO if you have any suggestion, let me know by...**

**...**

**wait for it...**

**...**

**...**

**BY REVIEWING YOU LAZY READERS. GAWD.**


	4. Magic or no magic, the two are idiots

**HOLY CRAP GUYS. I am with my grandparents/father (my parents are divorced)/half sister and the TV was open and there was a random Merlin episode AND I JUST FOUND OUT THAT EVERYBODY IN MY FAMILY HAVE BEEN A MERLIN FAN ALL THIS TIME. Other than my mother. She is boring like that.**

**But they shouldn't keep such secrets from me..**

**Anyway, me not own.**

* * *

**In which there is pink hair and revenge**

* * *

Merlin stared at the mess he found in his room -the ruined potion that he spent two weeks to make and the pink haired prince- and sighed.

Two months have passed since Arthur found out. The two friends grew even closer now that there were no secrets kept between the two. Merlin found it easier to save the prince's life now that he didn't have to worry about the other. Generally, both of them agreed that Merlin should have revealed his magic years ago, since it made things so easy.

There were some exceptions from that rule though, and this was one of them. Arthur must have been bored, again. So he decided that looking through Merlin's magical items should prove to be a good way to pass the time, again! He messed something up, and now Merlin has to fix it. Again!

One month ago Arthur have sugested that Merlin made a few potions and colected a few things, so in case of emergency he didn't have to waste his time. The sorcerer did, and he also tried experimenting and creating a few things on his own. When Arthur found out, he spent hours to get him to tell what these things did.

"One would think that you have learned your lesson after the last time" said the sorcerer exasperated.

"Sorry, Merlin. But i do this more times than you know, and usually nothing happens. Well, a few other things happened that you don't know about, but its usually nothing. And it is not my fault you always refuse to explain me what all these things are! I am curious!"

Merlin was preparing to retort when something that Arthur said caught his attention. "Wait. 'More times than i know about'? 'A few things'?!"

"Uh. Nothing." said the prince sheepish

The warlock glared at him exasperated, and as an evil idea popped in his head, he decided to disregard his plan to just fix Arthur's mistake. Instead, he decided, he would have a little bit of revenge. So he tried to keep a reproachful face -but he giggled internally- when he spoke to the prince.

"Well, maybe if you didn't do that you wouldn't be in this situation. Anyway, i'm afraid i didn't create an antidote for that dying potion yet. And, since you can't wait for me to make one, and can't be seen like that, the only solution is to shave your hair. It will grow back normally." All he said was true, though he avoided mentioning that he knew a spell that would make it grow back normally.

"What. _What?_ WHAT! Merlin, you can't be serious."

"I am. Maybe next time you will be more careful."

Two hours later, an amused warlock and a bald prince watched as every knight tried very hard not to start laughing as they gave them some made up excuse of why Arthur felt like shaving all his hair.

In the end, he stopped playing with Merlin's things. Mostly.

* * *

**In which there are kittens and more accidents.**

* * *

Arthur stared at his idiot of a manservant, or the cat that sat on the floor and waved its tail sheepishly at the other.

The prince have been searching for Merlin the entire day. He first looked in his chamber, but he only found an empty messy room. There was shattered glass and some weird liquids on the floor, many papers with writings, most in a foreign language, in Merlin's handwriting, and the usual clothes left on the floor. After a closer inspection he found out that the room wasn't empty, but there also was a blue eyed black cat. As far as he knew, Merlin never decided to get himself a new pet, so he had no idea why was the cat here.

Anyway, since he decided that it may be related to Merlin's absence, Arthur decided to take the kitten with himself and take care of him or her. It had nothing to do with the fact that he thought the cat would starve there alone, or that he found it cute. Nope. He is the future king, he doesn't find little animals cute.

So he took it and left it in his room, then went to the kitchen and he asked for some food, surprising every servant there, and brought it to the cat. The prince could swear that, as he gave it the food, the cat's face was the equivalent of a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Arthur ignored the kitten after that, only thinking about the idiot who got himself in who knows what trouble again. He started talking aloud, cursing his manservant and asking no-one-in-particular just where the hell he was as he mentally imagined every possible thing that could go wrong when he got interrupted from his thoughts by a loud meowing. The cat seemed to be trying to be getting him to pay attention to it, which was ridiculous since, after all, it was just a cat!

He looked at the cat that seemed to be glaring at him and suddenly it's eyes became golden and a pillow hit his head. He stared puzzled at the pillow for a few moments until everything clicked in his head as he realized who the cat was, and as soon as the realization hit him he started giggling -like a man, of course- at the idea that his idiotic friend managed to transform into a cat of all things. When he saw said friend glaring at him he started laughing louder and louder, and it took Merlin to jump on him and scratch him to stop him from hysterically laughing about the other's misfortune.

When he finally managed to form an entire phrase keeping a straight face he glared at the cat and with a roll of his eyes he said, "God Merlin you are such an _idiot_."

The one who was spoken to just rolled his eyes at his friend's mood change and made another pillow hit his head, then jumped to dodge said pillow when it was redirected in his direction.

When Arthur asked if he can change himself back Merlin simply glared and went to the door, and after Arthur opened it he proceeded to return to his room, where he could have changed back hours ago, had the idiot not locked him in there.

* * *

**In which Merlin might have been careless and Arthur is annoyed.**

* * *

The two froze as the nobleman who they both knew was secretly working with a sorcerer finished his accusation. The man was a distant cousin of one of the knights, and was, obviously, plotting to kill the king. He was promised by the sorcerer a good reward if he succeeded, but before he got to finish the job Merlin managed to stop him, but revealed to him what he really was. Now the man decided to get rid of the sorcerer by revealing him to Uther.

Arthur had voiced his protests and assurances that there was no way the idiot was using magic, but nothing of what he said managed to stop his father from searching Merlin's chambers.

Merlin panicked at that, and while those who didn't know him didn't notice, Arthur did, because as Uther turned his eyes from them he whispered to him.

"You _did_ hide everything, right?"

"I think so.."

"You _think_ so?! Merlin, i told you to be careful. Not even I can change my father's mind when it comes to sorcery."

"Yes, i know. It's just that, i stayed up late last night working on a new spell, and today i woke up late so i rushed to get you breakfast. I don't think it is the case, but i might have forgotten to hide my spell book."

"You _might_ _have forgotten_?!"

"Whoops, i guess."

"_Whoops?_ Merlin!"

"Don't worry you prat, we just need to prove that sir Arnaive is working with a sorcerer. Even if they find something, we will just say that he planted the evidence to make me appear guilty of whatever he was planing"

In the end, it turned out that Merlin did hide the book, but Uther still seemed convinced that he was a sorcerer so he locked him away to search more for evidence. Arthur had to wait a day and then go to his father and say that he saw sir Arnaive talking with a suspiciously looking person as he passed his chambers. He managed to convince his father to release Merlin and imprison the noble instead, who, after arguing that Arthur had to be mistaken but seeing the prince convinced by the validity of what he was saying, decided it was a good idea to try to kill the king right then. As the knights stopped him, Uther lost all his doubts and sent order for Merlin to be released, and to prepare the man's execution instead.

* * *

**There you go, some of these after-reveal stories. Took me a while, since i was busy this week.**

**Also, one reviewer suggested something involving Uther almost finding out. I'm not SURE what he or she meant, but i did write something like that**

**REVIEW! Give me ideas, tell me what you think of all this! And i guess i'd like it if someone wanted to beta this story.**


End file.
